


【牛灿】恋人

by Escape_627



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:01:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24960481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Escape_627/pseuds/Escape_627
Relationships: 牛灿





	【牛灿】恋人

DAY11：穿娃娃裝

有一年的生日，吴亦凡准备了一个惊喜给朴灿烈。那时候的他们还在上大学，由于朴灿烈的生日很不巧地不在周末，于是身为好学生的二人选择提前一个周末庆祝朴灿烈的生日。游乐园不意外地就是他们庆生的地方。

朴灿烈也忘了吴亦凡当时和他说了什么，于是他就站在一个阴凉的地方等吴亦凡，等了约有十分钟，突然看见一个身形高大，身穿轻松熊人偶服装的人朝他走了过来，手上还捧着一束花。朴灿烈看着一手抱着花一手扶着人偶头套的吴亦凡，忍不住扑哧一笑，心想：好傻啊……

周末的游乐园人潮自是络绎不绝，目睹一个高大的轻松熊人偶走出来，手里还捧着鲜花，自是忍不住多看几眼，都在好奇这束花是要送给谁的。被无数的目光来回扫视的朴灿烈有些不自然，但是更多的是觉得幸福，嘴角的弧度更是因吴亦凡越靠近自己而越上扬。

轻松熊人偶走到朴灿烈面前，里头传来吴亦凡的声音，他说：“亲爱的，生日快乐。”说着便把花递给了前者。

朴灿烈欣喜地接过，语气满是藏不住的快乐：“谢谢~”接着毫不迟疑地把花放在了一旁，一边问着吴亦凡热不热，一边赶紧替吴亦凡把头套摘下来。

“傻不傻啊，大夏天的你穿这个，多热啊……”朴灿烈皱着眉数落道。

“没事，这个惊喜有没有成功？”吴亦凡手指轻轻擦拭朴灿烈额头的汗。

“这么多人看着，也不知道羞。”

吴亦凡不以为意，自顾自的满意地点点头：“嗯，有惊喜到就好。”实在被朴灿烈哭笑不得的样子可爱到了，也不管他们这时是在公共场合，凑过去就吻了朴灿烈一口。朴灿烈脸皮比较薄，打了吴亦凡肩膀一下，但也并不避讳。他们爱得坦荡，不曾伤天害理，没必要在意旁人的眼光。

DAY12：亲热

刚在一起的时候两人连亲嘴都是乱磕乱撞，情动时刻不是咬破嘴唇就是相互磨牙。后来两人觉得这样下去也不行，于是上网搜了一堆亲吻教学的视频，顶着越发温热的双颊硬着头皮一个接着一个看，看完了便学着视频的步骤一点一点来。虽然最后两人都会战到床上去，但是吻技确实进步不少，至少学会了如何吻得斯文一些。

如今亲热的时候，吴亦凡会先轻吮朴灿烈的嘴唇，朴灿烈配合回应着。当吴亦凡拇指轻抚他的耳朵时，便是示意他张嘴，很快地，前者的舌头便会探入他的口腔里，舌尖时不时搔刮着他的上颚，使得他不得用自己的舌头压制住对方的。被吻得舒服的时候，朴灿烈也会毫不吝啬地发出一些声响来鼓励吴亦凡。

接着，就是被吴亦凡推倒，压在身下，进行一些不可描述的场景……

DAY13：吃冰激凌

“吴亦凡，我想吃冰淇淋。”刷着短视频的朴灿烈用手肘推了推身边的人。

“想吃就来脱我的裤子不就得了呗。”正在看书的吴亦凡闻言便放下书本，抢过朴灿烈的手机丢在一旁，手伸到裤头解开纽扣拉链，放出那所谓的冰淇淋，压着朴灿烈的头往那儿一带。

“我tm这就咬死你！”

“别呀宝贝~”吴亦凡看着气呼呼的人儿虽是瞪他，但是还是乖乖地给他口了起来，得逞地笑了笑。

朴灿烈气不过，报复性地猛地一吸，差点没把吴亦凡送走。看着对他挑眉并且得意洋洋的朴灿烈，吴亦凡咬了咬牙，把人拉起来，面对面让朴灿烈坐在他腿上，一番润滑之后扶着朴灿烈的腰，让朴灿烈身后的小嘴一点一点地吞下他的东西，接着就是一顿操。直把朴灿烈顶着大腿颤抖，嗓音都有些哑了才肯罢休。

被发制的朴灿烈无力抵抗，只得低头咬住吴亦凡的肩膀，见牙印不够深，又往同一个位置咬得再用力一些，事后又怕吴亦凡会疼，伸出舌头舔了舔。

吴亦凡捏了捏朴灿烈的肉脸，说道：“看你下次还敢不敢。”

“还敢。”尽管全身乏力了但是在嘴上还是不认输的朴灿烈应道。

“那下次再把你弄哭。”

“哼。”

TBC.


End file.
